peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 October 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-20 ; Comments *John is in Glasgow as part of the 10 day weekend festival. The show is broadcast from King Tut's Wah Wah Hut. *John mentions that he's made a brief vocal contribution to a new play called 'Seeing Red' by Martin Gable, being performed in London this week. *A recording of almost the full show is available. Sessions *No sessions as such, but the show includes live performances by Nectarine No 9 and Urusei Yatsura recorded earlier in the week in Glasgow. No know commercial release of either of these performances. Tracklisting *Hardfloor: Kangaroos & Bubbles Darkside Mix (12 inch - Respected Remixes) Harthouse # @ :: (Pause in File 1 from 01:43 into above track. Restarts midway through an interview with Bis) *Whirling Pig Dervish: Thighmaster (LP - Three Small One Tall) Anonymous/Flat Earth/Griffin *Bad Behaviour: Damascus Danse (12 inch - Find The Source) Back 2 Basics # @ *Des Man DeAblo: My Favourite Night Club (7 inch - Love Mantras For DeAblo) Whole Car Records @ *Surf Creatures: Toxic Beach (7 inch) Snatch :: (10:30 news) *Nemisis: The Beginning (12 inch - Liquid Brain) Jolly Roger Records # @ *Mountain Goats featuring Wckr Spgt: The Last Day of Jimi Hendrix's Life (Various Artists 7 inch - Cool Beans! #4 Twice The Caffeine) Cool Beans! *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Red House (LP - Are You Experienced) Track Record *Nectarine No.9 recorded live at King Tut's Wah Wah Hut: **This Arsehole's Been Burned Too Many Times Before **Clipped Wings & Flower Strings **Firecrackers **Unloaded For You *Lemon D: Jah Love (12 inch – Vol II EP) Conqueror Records # *Cat Power: S. Walker (10 inch - Dear Sir) Runt *Coast: Polly's Domain (7 inch) Sugar *Luggage: Proud Owners Of Pets (7 inch – Meantime EP) Blunt *DJ Food: Scratch Yer Hed (2xLP - A Recipe For Disaster) Ninja Tune # *Motor Life Company: My Mail Order Thai Bride (7 inch) Pendejo :: (11:30 news) *Disco: Stop Me And Buy One (7 inch) TJ’s Records *Pod: Gestator (12 inch) Sabrettes *Pulp: Something Changed (CD - Different Class) Island Records *Travis & Bob: Tell Him No (CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock ‘n’ Roll Vol.5) Ace *Urusei Yatsura recorded live during the 10 day weekend: **Lo Fi **Teen Dream **Kernel **Siamese **Road Song *Ec8or: Raving Hypospadie (12" - AK-78) Digital Hardcore # *Lemonheads: Hate Your Friends (CD - Hate Your Friends) Dojo *Loudon Wainwright III: Treasures Untold (CD - Grown Man) Virgin *Meth O.D.: Elemental (CD Single – Cyberbilly) Human Condition *Jean Baron & Loketo: Koudia Ndambou (7" EP - Comme Un...) Jimmy's Production :: (12:30 news) *Solar Race: Good Enough (CD Single – Solar Race EP) Silvertone Records *Zion Train: Healing Of The Nation Masters Remix (12 inch) China Records # *AC Acoustics: Love Lies Broken Pieces (Unknown) *'Unknown' *Raymond Brake: Shooting In The Dark (CD - Piles Of Dirty Winters) Simple Machines *Delgados: Monica Webster (7 inch) Chemikal Underground *DJ Monk and Tico: Gun Bridge Mix(12 inch - Pt. II [Gun Bridge]) KLP Records # *Snippet of Westwood show Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-10-20 *2) Dat_092_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-10-xx Peel Show LE249 ;Length *1) 02:55:23 *2) 03:51:24 (01:34:19 to 02:21:47) (01:36:02 to 01:40:05 unique) *3) 1:34:12 (25:00-44:38) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 092 *3) Created from LE249 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1995 Lee Tape 249 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes